suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Silver Case
Translation of timeline from defunct website The following is a direct translation of a timeline on the website for The Silver, which has since been shut down. Needs to be filed through and properly rewritten for a Silver timeline article: 03:1979 ● Cases Silver "Kang-toe confrontation between the factions fighting NGO 3" (wide-area civic groups, non-profit) ■ socialist state-led market economy based on a representation・toe Gang members had been living impoverished DZUMARINIYORI by administrative regulation of economic activity. ■ decline in corporate tax revenue, the decline in consumer spending will lead to a weakening of the administration. ■ thorough lobbying activities, and communication activities to individual weapons, the non-profit organization working as a FSO / TRO / CCO of the three factions, political・increasingly more of a voice in government until March 1979 "system of direct administration" ITATTA to be introduced. ■ This is the "separation of garbage collected, until a volunteer security" means. ■ However, new problems occur. ■ The three sources of funding for school activities ITATA individual donations and funding and corporate donations and a variety of conflicts between companies, which eventually developed into the factions fighting it. ■ with the passage of time, FSO versus TRO / CCO呈SHITA the face of the Union. ■ TRO / CCO GINJI NAKANE Union executive chairman, went to the debate recorded in front of TTV office, was assassinated. ■ was a stabbing by a sharp metal in a tube. ■ FSO UEHARAKAMUI差SHI向KETA suspects. ■ kamui is, TRO / CCO raided the secret headquarters of the Association of TV tower. ■ senior killed 10 people. ■ rushed to the scene, the special agent KUSABITETSUGOROU The nationwide search, UEHARAKAMUI secure. ■ single crime, the murder was presumed request, the client is unclear. ■ TRO / CCO from union officials that it was the elderly, ■ after "Silver incident" was named. ■ UEHARAKAMUI, considering the impact on society, the only name I got on the mass media. 01:1980 ● "24 Zone", the National Assembly approved the national economy as a special administrative region. 02:1980 ● first "Ward 24" HACHISUKAKAORU be appointed by the Mayor. Administrative body, avoid unnecessary conflict, the former Department of Communications of the TRO / Department of Finance, former CCO of the Department of Environment / Department to be managed by asset management. ■ But the security police office, the Police Department Central Division ─ ─ violent crime (TRO old school) police department ─ ─ Non-Public Safety Division (the former pro-CCO) who will be a mixture of the two organizations. 04:1980 ● special administrative region known as the national economy 24 "24 Zone" housing starts As a special tax area, offering residents from around the country of residence. ■ be elected by about 8 million residents. Extraction criteria, income・・education based on three factors without religion. 04:1980 ● plan SHERUTAKIZZU primary Vitality of the 10's / with a diminished ability to survive the crisis TRO / CCO measures to enhance risk management capabilities Ska bee made executive chairman of the Association. About 1440 people participated in two year-old male infant. ■ Participation in boys was exemptions apply for school tuition. 04:1984 ● plan SHERUTAKIZZU second Unlike the first plan and about 100 children two years old, and missing mass kidnapping. ■ Happily, almost all of 1986 will be safely protected. ■ 22% hold advanced risk management capacity優秀NARU vitality. 11:1990 ● Establishment Division heinous crime. Mastermind, KOTOBUKISHINJI. Established members will KUSABITETSUGOROU, MORIKAWAKIYOSHI, ISHIKAWASHIGEO, KOBAYAKAWASAWA 4. 02:1991 ● "RANNINGUOFU" ISHIKAWA and KUSABI charge. Battle of the heinous criminal and bank robber. 11:1992 ● "Nine Royal" fighting team tsubaki The case刺SHI違ETA ARAIKENTA gangster and a pair KOBAYAKAWASAWA tsubaki Department investigators first murderer evil woman, fully developed pair of camellia and fighting evil criminal division. ■ the outset the group was killed in gangster ARAIKENTA tsubaki ISHIKAWASHIGEO the criminal division of生E抜KI evil, and MORIKAWA KUSABI is a demon of revenge, the boss tsubaki追ITSUMERU. ■ In the KEJIME tsubaki, the convergence case. 04:1994 ● "Girl Power" The evil criminal KODAISUMIO assigned to Division 2. The first case of SUMIO. ■ SUMIO romance of the east and terrorists. 12:1996 ● "SUTIRUTAUN" Block area in the heart of the slum and MORIKAWA KUSABI conduct simultaneous disposal. ■ all of the fallen youth crime groups. 10:1997 ● "Moon" High School Girls follow a series of murders. NAKATEGAWA charge. ■ bizarre crime was due to a rash of school. 07:1998 ● "GASUKIZZU" murder emissions The truck was caught in a quiet industrial belt. ■ after a few months, following the violent death of elementary school students. ■ The incident happened in the hunting rifle that killed the driver of the truck. ■ SUMIO KUSABI and the rush to the scene. ■ offender has been surrendered. ■ The man was a suspicious death of his father's elementary school. 01:1999 ● "PURE・RUNATIKKU" School Girl murder spate. The incident was played. ■ suspicious encounter with a gun and a KUSABI. "# 0 RUNATIKKUSU" since ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ 05:1999 ● "AFUTAKAMUI" Copycat "# 1 DEKOIMAN" immediately after the incident happened. ■ same as many tricks kamui crime. ■ joint investigation with the ska SUMIO bees. ■ The investigation comes on the line at the National University students. 10:1999 ● play incident Special administrative region Kang toe the national economy, "Ward 24" is, increases in population, which is subdivided into two areas. ■ once, by offering housing to people who are living, and the percentage of people with low earnings are experiencing economic strata of people with high percent of revenue. ■ The most significant conflict between the hierarchical structure of dislike, not the income gap, the feud with layers and layers of developing advanced information. ■ The number of crimes have increased significantly, information reporting program, as a medium to propagate information networks. ■ 10 million population. Mayor bee Ska is his stage. ─ ─ ■ Central Police Division, Ministry of violent crime, violent crime organization immediately destroy infectious. "# 5 Cut Life" since ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ 01:2000 ● 2000 corresponding problems Sakura charge. 2000 ~ ● "lovers" Bonnie & Clyde Sakura and KUSABI and KOUSAKA charge